A Boxer's Love
by PaperFox19
Summary: Summary: Takeda was deeply in love with Kenichi, but he does not know how to tell him, so after many failed attempts he decides to take matters into his own hands. Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy Do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Takeda/Kenichi

Do not read if you do not like

A Boxer's Love

Pairing: Takeda/Kenichi

Summary: Takeda was deeply in love with Kenichi, but he does not know how to tell him, so after many failed attempts he decides to take matters into his own hands.

X – X –X

Takeda sighed heavily in class for the third time that day. Ukita glared at his friend. "Dammit Takeda, would you quit your sighing already. What has been eating you lately?"

Takeda just sighed and looked out the window. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were lovesick over some girl." Ukita said with a perverse grin. Takeda blushed and looked at his friend in shock.

"It's not like that I swear, I mean…" Takeda quickly looked away from his friend and back out the window.

"Come on man you know you're an athlete good-looking what girl would turn you down?" Ukita said and Takeda knew that his friend was trying to be kind, but the one he loved was not a girl.

Ukita did not know this but the one Takeda was thinking of was actually Kenichi. Kenichi was good-looking as well, but that was one of the few reasons that Takeda liked Kenichi. Kenichi was kind, was determined, was sweet and loving, and the fact that he had a great bod and was strong was just the icing on the cake.

Takeda couldn't help but smile every time he was around Kenichi. He even thought of Kenichi, he hoped his masters hadn't killed him. If he ever got worried he made sure to text Kenichi, he also found time whenever he saw Akisame he paid a visit to the dojo and chatted with Kenichi.

What burned in Takeda's mind were the dreams he would have. He definitely saw Kenichi as more than a friend, especially with all the morning wood he had gotten from dreams of him. It was starting to become a problem, but he feared if he told Kenichi the truth that Kenichi would reject him or stop wanting to be his friend.

He was torn; to suffer in silence or risk it all.

"Geez Takeda, why don't you just write a letter and stick it in her locker something?" Ukita said.

Takeda's eyes widen in shock and slammed his hands on his desk. "That's it that's exactly what I'll do!"

Any eraser flew across the room and struck Takeda in the head. "Takeda if you're going to have outbursts like this in my class please go stand out in the hall." The teacher said and pointed out the door.

Takeda grabbed his things and ran out the door. He was going to write Kenichi a letter one that held all his feelings. He spent all night working on the letter and when he was done he snuck it into Kenichi's locker. 'Okay I hope this works.'

Kenichi found the letter in his locker and opened it. "Oh man I hope this isn't another letter of challenge."

The letter read: "Dear Kenichi, I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you. I can't stop thinking about you; you are so kind and warm. I can honestly say you've changed my life. For so long I was going down a dark road and now I fear where I was going to end up if I hadn't met you. You saved me and that is a debt I can never repay. I'm writing this letter because I want to be more than friends, I want to be by your side and show you my deepest feelings."

Kenichi couldn't believe it; in his hands was a real love letter. He had read about these and books but he never gotten one himself. Kenichi read and reread over the letter and he felt like he can almost picture the person who wrote it. However after reading the letter for the fifth time Kenichi noticed that the person didn't even sign their name. "Hmm, I wonder who could've written it?" Kenichi stashed the letter in his bag and left for the day.

Takeda banged his head against a locker over and over and over. "Dang it how could I be so stupid not to sign my own name!" Takeda grabbed his stuff and quickly followed after Kenichi, he worked up enough courage and he planned to tell Kenichi the truth the letter was from him and that he loved him.

Luckily for Takeda Kenichi did not go straight home to the dojo. He was walking around town staring at the letter in his hands, eventually Kenichi made his way to the park and sat down on the bench. Kenichi sighed over the letter and stuffed it back into his bag. "I can't let the Masters see this letter I'd never live it down."

"Sup Kenichi, what were you reading?" Takeda asked sitting next to him. Takeda played it cool and Kenichi smiled.

"Hey Takeda, I found this letter in my locker, the more I read it more I get nervous and think it's some big joke. I mean I've been considered weak knees Kenichi for so long, who would want me like that?" Kenichi said with a frown his head hung low and Takeda frowned.

'Man I want to find all those jerks that got him thinking this way.' Takeda thought clenching his fist. "I'm sure the letters real Kenichi. I mean I noticed lots of people care about you, I'm sure there's someone who cares about you and you don't even know it".

Kenichi looked up very happy. "You really mean that Takeda?" Kenichi hugged Takeda. "Thank you!"

Takeda blushed and hugged Kenichi back. 'This is so nice…' Takeda snapped out of his daze, and pulled back. "Listen Kenichi about that letter I… I…" Kenichi's brown eyes stared at Takeda looking for the answer that refused to come from his lips. "I think it's great that someone wrote you a love letter."

"Wait a minute I didn't say it was a love letter." Kenichi said and looked at Takeda. Takeda blushed and began sweat.

"I ummm just guessed…"

"Takeda did you write me this letter?"

Takeda gulps and began to sweat bullets. 'This is it I'm so dead, well I guess I got nothing else to lose excavation point' Takeda closed his eyes and began to speak. "Listen Kenichi, I like you and not just like as a friend."

Kenichi doesn't respond with words, he pulls Takeda into a deep passionate kiss. It takes a moment to shake away the surprise but Takeda begins to kiss back. 'He's kissing me and kissing him please let this be a dream!'

The two were so into the kiss they didn't notice the tiny mouse grab the letter and run off back to the dojo where the masters were waiting for Kenichi. Soon the kiss broke in Kenichi and Takeda walked to the dojo together. Kenichi was blushing and kept looking at Takeda with a sideways glance. "So does this mean where boyfriends?"

Takeda blushed and scratched his chin. "Yes it does, you nervous?"

Kenichi shook his head no. "Not really, I mean I have to admit I've thought about this before, and I only thought you were you know sexy." Takeda can't help but grin.

"Oh really!?" Takeda wrapped an arm around Kenichi and pulled him close. "Well I can't wait to show you how sexy I think you are." Kenichi blushed and suddenly got even more nervous.

The boys reach the gate of the dojo and were shocked to hear laughing coming from behind the wall. Kenichi opened the guest door and got to see his masters laughing like hyenas over Takeda's letter.

"Oh man I can't believe he forgot to sign his own name ha ha." Sakaki said.

Takeda slumped against Kenichi. "Things just got a lot more complicated than a day?" Kenichi nodded, Takeda may have gotten one step closer to Kenichi but his masters were knocking to make it any easier for them.

End?

The first fic I've done with my new system hope you guys like


End file.
